


《Good Will 期盼》

by Fitzccarraldo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzccarraldo/pseuds/Fitzccarraldo
Summary: 除了传奇中的主角外，往往还有其他人目睹了他们的故事。Other than the main characters of the amazing adventure, some ordinary people are also involved in Merlin's life story, even for a longer time.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), 亚梅亚
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	《Good Will 期盼》

**Author's Note:**

> -梅林传奇原作向-  
> -亚梅亚无差-  
> -原创角色第一人称视角-

梅林再次回到卡美洛的那天下午，我正在宫殿后厨帮忙洗碗。女王的册封和先王的葬礼连在一起，晚宴连着晚宴，人手不够，脏盘子脏碗堆积如山。

那时是夏天。葡萄藤郁郁葱葱顺着宫墙蔓延，从城外的山坡远远就能望见。集市上摆着很多刚摘下来的瓜果，摊主在房间避暑，隔三差五出来用芭蕉叶从冰桶中盛出水洒在货品上保鲜。

后厨的骚动不知从何而起。仿佛忽然之间，大家纷纷放下手里的活，聚到窗边翘首以观。两天前女王宣布了亚瑟王的死讯后，我再没见到过宫里仆人不垂头丧气的场景。而那时，忧伤被短暂地打破。

我茫然地抬起脸，看着人群，用手背擦了擦额头的汗。一位女仆挤过来，用手肘捅了捅我：“哎，你听说了吗，梅林回来了。”

*

在桂妮薇尔的上一任贴身侍女由于私通敌国被判刑后不久，我便顶替了那个女孩的位置。那年我十七岁，从来没有离开过卡美洛。人生于我，还像雾一般难以捉摸。盖乌斯领我去觐见的那天，我才第一次看清了国王和王后的脸。梅林就站在他们身后不远的地方，微不可闻地抬起手向我挥了挥。

梅林与我的相识要比那次觐见更早一两年。多年来，他被后厨严防死守，与我相见的那天，他因为偷吃馅饼被厨娘发现，狼狈不堪地藏在我身侧的碗柜后边。那时，我举着手里的金属盘子瞪大眼看着这个不速之客，不知道是要喊人把他抓走，还是直接动手把他敲晕。而他脸上还沾着馅饼的碎屑，双手合十，无声地恳求我不要将他的所在出卖给别人。

我最终还是向怒气冲冲的厨娘指了个错误的方向。风波平息后，他讨好般给我递来一小块馅饼，笨拙地站在我身边，盯着我把抛光后的盘子一个个收进柜子，最后试探着说：“你叫什么名字啊？我叫梅林。”

觐见很短。国王按流程问我是否愿意担任照顾皇后的神圣职责，我说是的。他问我为什么，我不假思索脱口而出：因为王后很漂亮。

这个答案显然不是让我最终被选上的原因，但它是国王差点笑出来的理由。在这种场合发笑是不合体统的。我看到国王年轻的脸由于徒劳的忍耐而显得更加扭曲可笑。最终他抬起手，装作咳嗽来遮住大半张脸，然后指着我转向盖乌斯说了些什么。

之后，我有不少时间和梅林同处一室。当国王和王后并肩而行时，按照礼数，梅林往往需要走在我的身边。我们很少有时间闲谈：莫甘娜正不断运用自己的手段招兵买马，随着卡美洛的壮大和繁荣，愿意与她为伍的人少了，但那些仍然愿意的，几乎都被惊人的仇恨所驱使。联盟国的使节来了又走，圆桌会议日益频繁，而我和梅林往往只是静默地站在国王和王后的两侧，像两根安静的石柱或者旗杆。

但我毕竟不是旗杆。王后没有花太长时间就留意到我时不时对书桌上的卷轴投出的眼神。其实我也不是真的对战争或者供给很感兴趣，但是时代的洪流下，没有人会在有机会抓捕到一些命运的细节时完全置之不理。从我前任的教训来看，这份越位的好奇无疑是可疑的，然而不知为何，王后始终没有制止我。不久，她会叫我停下手中的活计，和她一起看看那些军事部署和安排。再后来，她甚至偶尔会询问我对于某场会议中一些观点的看法。

我想我可能曾经给过王后一些出其不意的好回答，但是大多数时候，我只是在说些蠢话。那时，我以为梅林也是如此被卷入这一切的。作为国王的贴身男仆，他在亚瑟还是王子时就陪在后者身边。既然卡美洛的命运就是亚瑟的命运，那梅林自然无法对任何相关的事置之不理。后来，我偶尔会想，如果有朝一日重要的东西摆在我面前，我一定会竭尽全力抓住它。然而重要的东西不会自报家门，我不知道它从何而来，也不知道它何时会来，于是我决定一直等待。

在所有人中，盖乌斯给了我最多的照拂。入冬后天黑的早，如果没有特别要紧的事，桂妮薇尔体谅下人，总给我半天半天地放假。在那些空闲时间我常常跑到老御医那去，一开始是因为国王指派他教导我服侍王后的规矩，然而这事成果不佳；后来，一切变成因为我喜欢听他讲以前的故事，而梅林忙起来之后，盖乌斯也缺个跑腿的年轻人。

老御医曾提起希望我能照看梅林。

“梅林才不需要我照看。”听这话的我正坐在小板凳上，围着壁炉，一边吃着本该用来犒劳皇家男仆的烤红薯，一边满不在乎地回答，“他跟在国王身边已经那么久了，国王很信赖他，大家也都很喜欢他，他怎么会需要我。”我想了想，又补了一句：“与其拜托我，不如去拜托高文爵士。平时我看他们总在一起。而且到了关键时刻，一个骑士总比一个女仆有用。”

那时，对于即将到来的战役，其实盖乌斯知道的也并不比我多。他听到我的回话，只是不可置否地耸耸肩，从壁炉边捡起火钳让火生得更旺一些。

卡美洛已经下了三天大雪。厚重的雪铺满了房顶和地面，万物俱寂，只有燃烧着的木柴在炉里劈啪作响。在那片宁静中，盖乌斯对我说：“除了高文爵士，梅林也会需要你的。有时重要的东西出现，由于它看似平凡，身处其中的人往往对此一无所知。”

然而盖乌斯虽然嘱咐了，梅林却总是在忙，我还是没什么时间能跟他说上话，更别说照看他。我觉得这事有一大部分原因得赖国王：亚瑟仿佛就享受看自己的贴身仆从被指使，忙得像个提溜转的陀螺。

有一次我看见梅林愁眉苦脸地在宫殿后院摘李子。跟他的身板一比，本来就很大的筐显得更大。我经过时，那些红艳艳的果子堆满了第三个筐的一大半，只是看着就沉得要死。我说：“你干什么，亚瑟给你的佣金不够吗？”而他累得快翻白眼，抱着筐坐在地上有气无力地给我使眼色，我顺着望过去，才发现国王抱着手臂倚靠在卧室窗前，脸上带着得意的神情看着这边。

“继续摘啊梅林，这些哪够呢？”国王的声音从高处幽幽传来，“你要给十八个骑士做李子酱，我问过后厨了，那起码要五筐呢。”

这么大五筐李子，足够直接压死一匹一岁的马。我问梅林他究竟做了什么，然后他告诉我，昨天亚瑟逼着他在酒馆拼酒，他没有把握好尺度，喝倒了整个骑士团，包括亚瑟，特别是亚瑟。

我一时间竟不知道该讶异于梅林喝垮了国王和整个骑士团，还是国王想出让梅林给所有人做李子酱作为惩罚这个主意。“如果只是这样也就算了，”梅林费力地用袖口擦了擦额头的汗， “我还忘了今天早上有使节觐见，亚瑟每次宿醉脸都肿得不像话。”

当天下午我把这话学给盖乌斯听，他叹了口气，告诉我五大国内除了卡美洛，任何下人如此没分寸都要受到比做果酱严重得多的处罚。没过多久，我就亲眼证实了这一点：萨拉姆的男仆没有在他下马时稳稳垫住他，害他晃了晃。因为这件无伤大雅的小事，他居然直接踢断了那个可怜男孩的三颗牙，我站在一边看得胆战心惊。

“如果亚瑟像别的贵族一样蛮横，梅林早就活不到今天了。”盖乌斯见怪不怪，“当初他刚来卡美洛，看不惯皇家做派，一腔热血冲上去为一个男孩出头，当众羞辱了亚瑟。亚瑟当时是王子，只是下令在集市给梅林上了三天头手架让人扔烂菜罢了。”

我很快就意识到好国王亚瑟几乎对所有人都和善有礼，只是对他的贴身男仆分外恶劣，而甜蜜的梅林对他的雇主也并非永远十分友好：

“梅林，我不想吃这个，我想吃腌鸡蛋，你现在就去厨房给我拿。”国王插着腰，指着不远处早餐托盘里配面包的熏肉向着准备进来打扫的梅林开口。

“陛下，没有腌鸡蛋了。”梅林对此忽略得驾轻就熟，径直走过去把早餐塞到亚瑟手里，毫无畏惧地与后者大眼瞪小眼。“全卡美洛的鸡加班加点也赶不上您吃腌鸡蛋的速度，今天你就凑合吧。”

*

作为一个正值青春的姑娘，我对感情的领悟远比同龄人迟钝。虽然也曾有过在外人眼里颇为般配的恋人，但坦诚说，我并没有因为那份关系的开始而感到过分外的欣喜，也没有为那份关系的结束感到过悲伤。闲暇时，我跟年龄相近的姑娘们会亲密地手挽手，带着食物走到城外小溪边的草地坐着闲聊。处于那样的年纪，我们谈论最多的往往还是爱情。其中总会或多或少涉及到国王和王后当年相恋时的种种传言。

我听说在亚瑟仍是王子时，他曾因为乌瑟对桂妮薇尔的发难，坦陈他愿意抛弃一切身份和地位，只为了能跟这名铁匠的女儿在一起。乌瑟自然因此大发雷霆，甚至要下令处死桂妮薇尔，并将亚瑟也关进了地牢。后来他们历经万难，喜结连理，所有姑娘谈及此事，都忍不住表露出钦羡。而每天晚餐时，我站在一旁为他们添酒加菜，听他们谈起国事民生，生活琐事，相敬如宾，也并不是说那画面就不温情动人。但那种感觉仿佛离他们年轻时携手对抗世俗，奋不顾身相爱的传闻那么远。有时我妄图从亚瑟或者桂妮薇尔身上看到当年那为爱不顾一切的影子，但一无所获，有几次反倒让他们误以为自己脸上粘上了东西，场面尴尬又好笑。

往往在此时，我不禁会想，那么激烈的爱最终有了结果，褪去光环，居然也就是这样一副平凡的样子。既然爱情的结果莫过如此，我这个出身的女孩也许的确应该放弃幻想，像众人所期待的那样去利用青春，委身于一个正直肯干的老实青年，彼此扶持，度过一生。

不久后我的一个朋友与木材铺老板的儿子谈起恋爱，在爱情的滋养下显得分外明艳动人。聚会时，我们纷纷起哄，让她分享爱情故事，让我们这些单身的可怜人望梅止渴。我那位朋友的内敛羞涩终究抵不过日复一日的软磨硬泡，最后她略过大体，吝啬地从生活中挑选了一些细节：她的恋人每晚都在宫殿不远处的路口等着送她回家，当他们一起去森林幽会时，他会扶着她的腰让她下马。

这些平平无奇的小事，往往只是隔靴搔痒，引得大家更想知道后来的走向。然而不知为何，当她说起那个男孩每天给她送一束花，我却忽然想到另一件事。

那年王后生日前，国王也连送了她一周的花。这件事听来浪漫，落到现实，其实就是每天梅林把花交给我，我把它们插到花瓶里，再转达给王后这些花是国王送给她的。

花是国王送的，但自然是梅林去采，梅林来包的。国王有很多要紧事，爱意表达自然比较曲折，且难逃假以人手，谁也不能对此苛求太多。

关于这花，有好几次我目睹国王向他的贴身男仆下达命令，挑三拣四。以“给桂妮薇尔采一束花”为指令来看，我并不觉得梅林的成果有什么不妥：那是一捧由紫色和黄色野花组成的可爱花束，层次分明，色调清新，为了凸显季节，还特意点缀了仔细修剪过的柊树树枝。

然而亚瑟只是在一步开外的地方皱着眉头打量着那束花，左看看右看看，他不知道那举动让他显得有多傻。最后，他带着刻意的怜悯抬起头，一只手搭上梅林的肩，说：“梅林，你果真什么都做不好。”

“这束花你又怎么不满意了？”梅林的脸一瞬间垮了下去，像个泄气的气球。他看着他，微弱地询问着。前几天他为了满足亚瑟对每日花束提出的各种奇怪要求，几乎跑遍了卡美洛附近的草坪。对于我来说，实在也不知道对一束花提出类似于盖乌斯采药一般的严苛要求到底有什么必要。

“这束花……”是个人都看得出国王很努力地在寻找并不存在的理由，然后他忽然灵机一动：“它不够大，你懂吧。”

“不够大？”梅林近乎呆滞地重复了一次。

“不够大。”亚瑟无比认真地点点头，“不够豪华。拜托，梅林，用用你的脑子，你是在给王后送花，王后，而不是随便一般你在街上能遇见的女孩。”

梅林早就习惯了国王对他的刁难，甚至能够自得其乐，配合地装出一副煞有介事的表情，跟着亚瑟一起频频点头。

年轻的国王明显因为仆人再一次配合了他的无事生非而心情很好，于是他热络地拍拍梅林的手臂，对着门比出一个手势：“我相信你一定能做得比这更好。快去吧，半小时后我要在练武场看到你，今天的训练提前了。”

梅林去采花的那些早上，我代替他收拾亚瑟的房间。在拿梅林出过气，或者用奇怪的小事把梅林支走后，国王总显得轻松又愉快，即使需要写演说稿，也没平时那么愁眉苦脸。

那段时间，莫甘娜并没有给他什么机会感到轻松愉快。即使到了深夜，他也常常还在自己的房间写东西，或者思考什么。亚瑟不睡，梅林就也没得睡。偶尔桂妮薇尔差我去叫国王休息，我推开门，就看到亚瑟穿着那件白色的衬衣，插着腰从窗户看出去。梅林只是在一旁环抱着手放松地靠在柱子上，盯着地板或自己的鞋发呆，直到听见我进门的声响才回过神来。

人总是或多或少会对另一个人抱有期待。我想起当初和恋人在一起时，出去私会，我总穿着平时不太穿的漂亮裙子，一举一动都小心翼翼，但他从来都没有注意到这一点，或许注意到了，却不好意思说出来。也许最后，就是那份小心翼翼和失落让我累了，又或许是我没说出口的期待他猜不到，于是他也累了。而对于亚瑟，他大概从出生开始就得承载很多期待。他要独自去实现没有人会告诉他，而每个人却又暗自希望他达成的目标。可能只有梅林会不在乎一切，永远在他身边，只希望他快乐。我不知道梅林自己当时是否知晓。

最后，那个由于梅林的二次努力而格外硕大的花束需要分三个瓶子才能完全摆下。桂妮薇尔回到房间后因为看到这个滑稽的大花束而忍俊不禁。我发现那是一周里她第一次在收到花后真心实意地笑起来。

几天后，我在服侍她晨起更衣时才试探着问她关于那些花的看法。隔着挡板，我看不见她脸上的表情，伴随着布料摩擦的窸窣声，王后的回答听起来平静又得体。然而将近一年的日夜相伴，让我很难忽视她从挡板后走出来时眉间仍然残存的失落。她用手抚平裙摆一个微不可见的皱褶后，抬头望向我，真诚却有些勉强地笑了一下：“只是他从来都没问过我到底喜欢什么花。他为什么不问呢？”

那一刻，她看起来好疲惫。

*

几天前，在册封仪式上，女王在宣布魔法的使用从此不再在卡美洛受到限制后昭示了梅林的身份，但大家的惊讶并不因为她的这份举重若轻而减轻半分。里昂和帕西瓦尔，作为骑士团中跟梅林和亚瑟较为亲近的两位，显得尤为震惊，宛如被一道天雷钉在原地，久久说不出话来。

我在人群中偷偷看向盖乌斯，以为会看到他的泪水，或者至少是激动时鼻翼的微颤或者泛红的脸颊。然而作为多年忍辱负重的人，他并没有因为这一天的到来露出任何如释重负的神色，而是显现出一种空白，仿佛对自己一生所期待的这一天感到无比陌生，又像是长途跋涉后终于到达终点，精疲力竭地坐下，却再也无法站起来。

魔法的解禁本身并没有给我带来它本该有的撼动，乌瑟的统治不过持续到我十一二岁。我模糊间记得小时候我也曾站在观看处决的人群中，最后那一刻到来时，母亲总是会把我的眼睛蒙上。在一片黑暗中，我能听到人们的惊呼，以及偶尔夹杂着的微弱叹息。

其中一次国王处死了一名老妇。她从我记事起就住在离我家不远的地方，平时总是会给在附近玩的小孩拿糖吃。她多年隐藏的魔法被发现，只是因为她最终还是不忍心，救治了一个多年疾病缠身的孩子，让他不再需要日夜承受无法抑制的痛苦。对于她的判决，我显得格外不平，在家用上了刚学的新词，愤愤说这是乌瑟的暴政，吓得他们赶紧捂住我的嘴。

那位老妇人行刑的一刻，父母照常捂住了我的眼睛，但人群中却没有传来多少惊呼。之后，我和别的小孩聚在一起，纷纷谈论我们都听到的那一声 “不要害怕”，以及大人们为什么都对此避而不谈。

我想当时大家肯定都听到了，但大人比小孩更应该为这份临终的照拂而感到惭愧。因为当时他们也许能做什么，却最终选择了什么都不做，只是等待着亚瑟的上位，盲目寄希望于新任国王的开明。女王册封典礼的那天，我忽然明白一直以来人们只是将自己的责任和期盼无言地转移到亚瑟一个人身上。人们明明都需要转折命运，但却都只是懦弱地选择了等待。

我看着桂妮薇尔说出一句话，之后又说出一句话，平静如宣布长久的旱期终于过去，雨季即将来临。但过去的伤痕并不会随着她的话轻而易举地消失，我和大部分人的生活也并不会有任何不同。明天，我还是会像往常一样早早来到王宫，叫女王起床，然后帮她布置早餐，之后干一些杂事，吃饭、回家、睡觉。但从明天开始，有一些人不再需要害怕，有一些人不再需要躲藏，而这本该众志成城的大事我却一点都没有出力，只是长久地视而不见，放任别人去牺牲，骗自己说我也在等待。

典礼后几天，我只看到过很少几个人使用魔法。他们几乎都是我所熟悉的面孔，但如今却又因为另一层身份的重见天日而显得有些陌生。

有一次，一辆运送蔬菜的推车在路中间磕到石头，差点整个翻了过去。电光石火间，一个女孩只是眼睛变了下色，翘起的车轮便又稳稳地落回到地面上。

虚惊一场后，她才留意到我在看她，所有人都在看她。一种无法言喻的惊恐在所有人反应过来之前袭上她的脸庞。大清洗的幸存，多年来的隐藏，让只是做了件好事的她站在路边，像一只受惊的兔子，仿佛下一刻就要拔腿而逃。而那个车夫站在路的另一边，踌躇着，最后仿佛终于想起什么一般愣愣擦了一把额头的虚汗，笨拙地从车里拿出一个西瓜递给那个女孩，对她说谢谢。

梅林回来的那天，我在后厨用布擦干手上的水，看向窗前挤着的人群，一时间竟不能确定当我再见到梅林时，他会变成什么样，而我又该对他说什么。我们明明只是分别了不到一个月的时间，周遭的一切却都发生了翻天覆地的变化。很多他之前没有明说的事我现在都懂了，而一些我本来想要问他的事，我忽然也不想问了。

我最终没有专程去见他。关于亚瑟去世前的最后几天和他的魔法，女王和盖乌斯大概有很多问题想要问他。我再次见到梅林，已经是在他回到卡美洛后的第三天。那时我正连拖带拽把一大桶水往皇宫里搬，天太热了，我半路停下来撑着腿喘气，眼角余光瞄到一个熟悉的瘦削身影站在我面前。

他展现出那个梅林专属的，亲近又友好的笑，还没等我回话就径直从我手上接过水，偏偏头示意我带路，于是我再次走在他的身边。我忍不住偏过头去打量他。他看上去又瘦了，由于旅途的劳顿和过去一周发生的事，他的脸色比之前更加苍白，像是随时随地都会被风击倒。然而他的眼神中除了悲伤和痛苦，还有一种我当时无法理解的平静和坚定。除此之外，什么都没有变。我最终什么都没问，他也什么都没说。

梅林被封为卡美洛的首席魔法师，和骑士们平起平坐。从此，宫里的仆人们见到他都会行礼，他可以随意在宫中任何地方走动，开会时不再需要在一侧站着，但也不再有一个国王坐在他身前，让他伺候，使唤他使唤得提溜转。

一开始他很不习惯自己的新身份，我也很不习惯。有好几次我在走廊上碰见他都忘了行礼，到后来我们干脆放弃了这回事。首席魔法师的工作并不像亚瑟的贴身男仆一样繁重，但桂妮薇尔不想让他总一个人游荡在宫殿里，我们一致认为现在让梅林忙起来显然是对他的身心更有益的事。于是我常常在没人时偷偷叫住他，使唤他帮我做这做那，他偶尔也会像之前一样装模作样地大声抱怨，却没有真的拒绝过我的请求。

我不得不说，除了应对亚瑟有两把刷子外，梅林真不是个很好的男仆。秋天到了，我拉着他去给城堡里每一个投入使用的房间生火，他用火石笨手笨脚地擦了半天，也没点燃几根木柴。

梅林真的努力了，他无比认真，换着各种角度，孜孜不倦，却只是差点砸到自己的拇指。用火石打火本来就是有些靠运气的事，我在一旁看他蹲在地上尝试了半天，最后忍不住说：“你为什么不用你的魔法呢？”

“我的魔法？”他仿佛一时间无法适应从男仆到魔法师的角色转换，有些茫然地向我扭过头装傻，脸上还蹭到了几道烟灰。

“对。”

于是他又扭过去，手指动了一下，点燃了那堆木柴。之后，他呆愣地看着那团火，久久没有说话，像是很难过。

“亚瑟在最后两天也曾经让我用魔法点火。”那是他回来后第一次向我提及亚瑟。“我那时刚刚告诉他真相。我说我很不习惯在有人看着我的时候这样做，现在我还是很不习惯。”

他转过身来，向我做了个有些苦涩的鬼脸：“我明明一直都很想告诉所有人我会魔法，就是走在街上，见到一个拉着一个，讲个不停的那种。然而现在我可以用了，随时随地，每时每刻，却又已经习惯了不去用它，很奇怪吧。”

梅林并没有见到高文爵士最后一面。关于剑栏一战，各种小道消息很快成为了街头巷尾热门的谈资。我的弟弟在某天晚上吃饭时忽然谈起这事，很不赞成地说如果当初高文和帕西瓦尔并没有自作主张前去追踪莫甘娜，那国王和梅林的行踪也许就不会暴露，高文也不会死。

“他做错了。”他用勺子心不在焉地搅拌着面前的汤，“他们当时应该等待，应该按兵不动。也许别人就把莫甘娜杀死了呢？也许亚瑟恢复健康后自己就能把莫甘娜杀死呢？我要是亚瑟，估计会为他们的轻举妄动有些生气吧。”

如果放在两年前，我十七岁的时候，我可能会认同他的想法。但是那天，一股无名的怒火忽然从我心中涌了上来。很多话卡在我的喉咙，很多歇斯底里，最终都被压了下去。我当时想说的是，当你在一个关口清楚意识到有机会可以放手一搏去改变一些事的时候，无论风险有多大，如果你真的很想改变它，如果你不骗自己，就会知道永远没有第二种选择。

盖乌斯是对的，最后我还是成了照看梅林的那个人。女王仍旧常在无事可做的时候给我放假，我把那些时间都用来和梅林在一起。有时，我们会骑马去城外的树林散心，在小溪边一坐就是半天。一开始我们只是坐着，聊一些琐事，他告诉我盖乌斯让他给一些年纪大的病人送药，对方看到他总是先吓了一跳，然后疑神疑鬼逼问他有没有用魔法在药里做手脚。还有一些小孩在路上遇见他，就会闹着让他用魔法变个花或者小玩意儿。他一向心软，几乎有求必应，到最后各种各样的小把戏从他出门变到宫殿门口。里昂爵士和帕西瓦尔爵士仍然偶尔作弄他，跟他开玩笑，把他的东西藏起来，让他一阵好找，后来又装了些别的礼物再还给他。他们拉着他去喝酒，盯着他一杯杯往下喝，最后是梅林先扶不住，承认自己当初用魔法做了弊，第二天早上宿醉，头痛欲裂，被盖乌斯逼着喝了难喝至极的药剂。

桂妮薇尔作为女王的表现十分优秀。她刚刚上位时，的确有几个联盟国想要趁着改朝换代占卡美洛的便宜，但是碍于梅林的魔法和桂妮薇尔的计谋，他们最终都作罢了。之后，女王便投身于内政的改革，开始着手完善征税的路线。那几条她在做王后时就熟稔于心的路线，她坚持要自己再走一遍，以确保万无一失，而这次，她还准备带上我。

听到这个决定时，我不由得想到一年前她任我阅读那些卷轴，讨论国事，一切的意义都远非那么浅薄，只是当时我没有看见。

我们在一个清晨出发，离开卡美洛。我骑着一匹棕色的马跟在女王身后，梅林走在她的另一边。骑士们穿戴着鲜红的斗篷跟在我们后面，卡美洛的旗帜飘扬在队伍中间。远处笼罩着雾气的群山和森林随着城门的徐徐展开出现在我眼前。我看向梅林，他穿着平时不常穿的宫廷礼袍，平静地注视着眼前的一切，命运稳稳落在他的双肩。那一刻，一种奇异的感觉从我心底升起，我忽然意识到不知从何时起，我也走上了建造未来的道路，只是这一次我不会再选择等待或者旁观。

*

之后我们度过了大体平静的六年。随着日子一天天过去，桂妮薇尔不再时常对着空荡荡的床铺发呆，或者露出悲伤的神情。于是我知道，亚瑟的死对她的打击终于开始退去了，我为她感到高兴。

有几次，桂妮薇尔主动和我讲起她和亚瑟相爱的故事，从很多很多年前她刚刚进宫，成为莫甘娜的侍女开始讲起。她说，那时她从未想过自己有一天会嫁给亚瑟，讨人厌，蛮横，自大的亚瑟。一切的转折，发生在他想要摆脱王子的身份，体验平民生活的那几天。那几天发生的很多事现在看来都蠢透了，然而在她戳穿晚餐是亚瑟差使梅林从王宫厨房拿的，并痛斥他一顿之后，亚瑟居然真诚地向她道了歉，并承诺一定不再犯，在那一刻，她忽然觉得眼前的人或许不仅仅是一个被宠大，只会动武的王子，而真的能够给人民带来更好的未来。在这种希望的驱使下，她才逐渐发现了亚瑟身上的很多优点，最后爱上了他。

然而那一刻，我有些失礼地冒出一句，如果最后您发现亚瑟并不完全如您想的那么好，您还会爱上他吗？她听到后先是愣了一下，然后笑起来，给我讲他们中了地精的诅咒，她无法抑制地放屁，而亚瑟变成了一头驴的事。

“我觉得爱情和理智总在互相博弈。”她说，“如果你仔细思考，也许会发现爱情是如此缥缈，到最后不禁对一切动机起疑。在这种时候，为了不把自己逼疯，有时要学会放过自己。”

我和梅林的关系也在那几年突飞猛进。不知从哪一天起，他忽然开始对我敞开心扉，从全然不同的另一个角度给我讲起过去的事。

在讲这些事时，梅林会变得不像梅林。虽然自亚瑟死后，我再也没看到过他无忧无虑快乐的样子，但当他回想起那些事时，他甚至无法维持表面的平和，显得痛苦万分。

他为自己没能拯救的每一个人都感到内疚，这些内疚几乎要压垮他，我想这也许是他最终决定向我开口的原因。盖乌斯就像梅林的父亲，他永远都不会怪罪梅林做得不够好，而梅林的自我谴责不满足于这样，他需要一个“更加公平的评判员”。其实在我看来，他只是无法放过自己。

开始几年，梅林常常在说到一半时哭起来，他的声音会忽然变硬或者发颤，然后仓促地转过身去，而我甚至无法安慰他，对他说一切会变得更好，因为我们是在谈论尘埃落定的过去。

他懊悔于自己不顾龙的警告，将亚瑟的命运交到莫垂德手上，懊悔于自己曾经下定决心推了莫甘娜一把，最后居然又把她救了回来。他懊悔于面对命运时的每一个冒进，也恼怒于每一个迟疑。到后来，随着一次次的复盘，他逐渐也意识到，无论事后怎么看，如盖乌斯所说，在当时他的确已经做了自认为最好的选择，即使是最伟大的魔法师，也无法扭转命运的齿轮。

我在某个天气晴朗的下午问了他一个问题。那时我们并排坐在郊外山坡的草地上。又是夏天，不远处的城堡还像多年前一样被葡萄藤所缠绕。一阵微风吹过，森林里的树叶沙沙作响。

我说，卡美洛给阿比尔恩带来了和平与幸福，如果亚瑟就是为此而生，那他的确无憾于为此而死。

梅林只是低下头，将眼光从远处移回他手上揉搓的茅草。于是我问他，如果当时能让你在阿比尔恩的未来和亚瑟的生命中选一个，你会选择什么？

梅林没有直接回答我，而是沉默。在这沉默中，正当我以为他不会回答这个问题时，他忽然像炒豆子一样向我数落起了亚瑟的一百个缺点。

“你知道吗，亚瑟糟糕透了。”他夸张地叹了口气，徐徐开头，就好像当年在阿瓦隆湖边抱着亚瑟哭的人不是他一样，“他一点都不体恤下人，一点都不体恤我。挑食，只爱吃腌鸡蛋，从来不吃胡萝卜，他自己不吃就逼着我吃，我吃了他还要笑我像驴。小气得要死，赢他一点钱还要打击报复，找个东西能把全卧室翻得一团糟还找不到，喜欢赖床，孩子气，连头发都不会梳，特别不会送礼物，主见和自尊还特别强。他是一个蠢货，菜头，自大狂。我有的时候真的会想，跟他在一起的那七年我是怎么忍受过来的，如果放在现在，我看我也会忍不住立刻用魔法把他变成驴。”

他越说越气，把手里揉成一团的茅草赌气般扔在地上。

“他还喜欢叫我懦夫，胆小鬼，在比武场上用蛮力向我出气。我的天，我救了他不知道多少次，谁是胆小鬼到最后他自己清楚。把自己做不好的事怪在我头上，隔三差五叫我给他找借口，你可不知道他做王子的时候，我为了给他和桂妮薇尔的私会打掩护，对乌瑟说了多少瞎话。”

“我变老去救他，变成女人去救他，而他甚至没想起来自己带了我。如果不是因为我，他简直无药可救，早就被暗杀一万次，都用不着莫甘娜亲自动手。”

他坐在山坡上，一条条数落着，对亚瑟的各个方面挑三拣四，整个人却不由自主地笑了起来。那天下午，他不知不觉变回了那个我已经很多年没见到过的梅林——会偷偷用魔法让亚瑟出丑，熟练地把亚瑟从床上拽起来，因为杂务总是做不完而愁眉苦脸，因为盖乌斯做的葡萄干布丁而快乐好几天的梅林。

于是我才明白，快乐的梅林之所以存在是因为当时“糟糕透了”的亚瑟还在他身边。

“如果亚瑟还活着，我一定会好好报复他七年来欺负我的事。”说完这一句，他停了一下，“你知道吗，我现在有时还不能相信我失去他的时间已经快赶上我认识他的时间了。我感觉我已经认识了他一辈子，但其实只是七年而已。”

我不想让他再次沉浸在亚瑟去世的悲伤里，于是岔开话题帮他回答：“所以跟阿比尔恩的未来比，你会选亚瑟了？”梅林听到后只是更沉默，过了很久才慢慢地摇了摇头。

天快黑了。城堡笼罩在粉色的霞光下，看起来宁静又祥和。在桂妮薇尔的统治下，卡美洛成为了一个包容而又开放的商业中心，无论什么时候都能在集市里买到各个国家的新奇玩意儿，魔法师和普通人和谐共处，几乎已经看不出往日压迫所带来的任何痕迹。我弟弟在两年前也成为了一名骑士，他终于还是明白了我当年没有说出口的那番话。那位当初和木材铺老板儿子谈恋爱的朋友，早就成为了木材铺的老板娘，两个可爱的孩子已经快长到当年我和她认识时的年龄了。

“我当然还是会选阿比尔恩的未来。”梅林的声音很轻，我却听得很清楚。“而且从心底，我希望他下辈子不需要再做亚瑟王子了。他可以像他一直所期待的那样，做一个普普通通的农夫，养五头猪，种几亩地，养两只鸡，也不需要折腾我和桂妮薇尔帮他打掩护平民三日游。”

“而我自然还是要找到他。”他说，“因为他是个白痴笨蛋，你知道的，没有我他什么都不会做。”

*

二十九岁时，我结婚了。对方是一个流浪剑士，因为与我相爱，最终选择留在卡美洛做一个普通的鞋匠。

婚礼在日升酒吧举行，骑士们和盖乌斯都来了，桂妮薇尔不适合出席这种场合，只是在白天把我叫过去，给了我一份颇为昂贵的礼物和无比诚挚的祝福。

我知道她是真心实意地为我感到开心，虽然她渴求爱的年月已经远远过去，但我想每个人沉浸在爱情中的模样或多或少总是相似的。也许她甚至从我身上看到了自己年轻时不顾一切，在树林中等待与亚瑟相会的样子。

分别前，桂妮薇尔紧紧地抱住我，我才发现不知何时我和她都因为十年的相伴即将结束而眼含热泪。我的继任者已经选好了，是一个十五六岁的小姑娘，有一双明亮的圆眼睛。她第一次觐见的那天，我正好站在梅林在我第一次觐见时所站的位置。算起来，她从未经历过魔法还是禁忌的年月，连亚瑟王的统治对于她来说可能都显得有些遥远。她看起来很快乐，毫无畏惧，让人只是瞧她一眼，就觉得这个世界总会有美好的未来。在我和她短暂四目相接时，我也学着梅林当年的样子，微不可闻地向她挥了挥手。

过了好一会儿我和桂妮薇尔才从那个拥抱中分开，她抬起手擦了擦泪，说如果我想见她，只要让门卫通报一声，随时都可以回来。她细细打量我，看了好一会儿，最后说：“好姑娘，也许这话听起来很怪，但有时候我真羡慕你。”

我想我明白她的意思。

在婚礼中，梅林从进门没多久就偷偷对我说如果高文最终安定下来，估计就是我丈夫这个样子，还装模作样叫我小心谨慎自己选择的未来，可能会面临隔三差五去酒馆捞人的烦恼。

对此，我翻了个白眼，在热闹的人群中抬起手臂越过梅林，紧紧握住我丈夫的手。

“我选爱人的眼光再怎么也比你好一些，起码他不是个在酒吧会因为别人夸我更好看而争风吃醋的蠢货！”我凑到他耳边，借着嘈杂音乐的掩护得意地说出我多年来抽丝剥茧发现的秘密。

出乎我意料的是梅林并没有试图向我否认或者隐瞒他多年来无言的爱。我想一半原因是那天他并没有用魔法作弊就喝了很多酒，另一半原因是，这么多年的坦诚让一切隐瞒都显得太见外。但他看不惯我脸上得意的表情，他永远，永远，看不惯任何人脸上有忘乎所以的表情，所以他最终还是决定将我一军：“莫垂德十二岁时就发现了。”

再之后，我像每个人一样过着普通的日子。在经历了上述的一切之后，我会说我后来的生活有些太普通了。我有了两个儿子和一个女儿，虽然梅林和桂妮薇尔都很希望我这样做，但我还不至于僭越到给他们中的任何一个起名叫亚瑟。鞋铺的生意不错，我的丈夫还像当年我们刚刚坠入爱河时一般爱我。如果现在，我的朋友们也起哄让我分享一件爱情中的小事，我会说哪怕我常常觉得这样做很傻，但将近二十年来，他每天回到家都会紧紧地抱住我。

盖乌斯在我结婚后的第三年去世了。他走得很安详，只是午睡后没有再从躺椅上起来。岁月展现了它的恩惠，那天梅林恰好做了一桌格外丰盛的午饭，还在饭桌上鬼使神差地表达了自己多年来对老人的感谢，虽然我觉得即使他什么都不说，盖乌斯也都懂，但是我和他都很高兴那些话最终还是被好好说了出来。

我四十岁时，卡美洛与阿比尔恩最后一个非联盟国国王签订了友好条例，也是在那天，梅林告诉我他要离开了。

与其说是告诉我，他更像是告知我。当我听到敲门声打开门时，看到梅林穿着他那件好看的红色布袍子，背着两个行囊，精神抖擞地站在我面前。

他打算立刻上路，那样在天黑之前还能走到一个颇为舒服的驿站，我们都不再年轻，不再适合席地而卧。

我早就预料到了会有这么一天，但是当它真的来临时，我还是不能免俗地想要流泪。“你一点都不厚道！”我用手捶他的肚子，他吃痛地叫了一声，我听到自己勉强带着笑意的声音有些颤抖，“你就知道去找亚瑟，把我和桂妮薇尔扔在卡美洛，解决你们这些男人搞出来的烂摊子！”

然而我知道梅林已经等这一天太久了。如果不是因为盖乌斯，因为桂妮薇尔，因为卡美洛，我想也许他当年根本就不会从阿瓦隆回来。他信守与命运的承诺，为了阿比尔恩的繁荣等待了几十年。我想，梅林与亚瑟相见的期待在这几十年中日夜滋长，我其实还得感谢他今天还记得来跟我说再见。

在门前，我们久久地拥抱，我都不知道我们抱了彼此多久。我很想问他我这辈子还能再见到他吗，但其实我已经知道了这个问题的答案，有些事还是不问为好。

“等你再见到亚瑟的时候，帮我告诉他埃斯梅也很想他。”松开怀抱后，我这样对他这样说。我的眼泪打湿了他的衣服，在他前胸形成了两个很滑稽的深色块，“希望那时他还记得你，希望你能在彻底沦为一个糟老头子前找到他。”

梅林的眼泪还艰难地含在眼眶里，他听到我这话，咧开嘴笑了起来。

“他不记得我也没关系。”他故作轻巧地颠了颠肩膀上的背囊，“我还可以跟他再打一架，当然了，肯定得作弊，直到他记起我为止。”

梅林离开卡美洛的那个下午，我靠在我家的门檐，看着他走出城门。他昂首挺胸，脚步无比轻快，向着有亚瑟的世界走去。

夏天，又是夏天。我们家院子里的李子也熟了。院子里的地上有一些不规则的深红色印子，是李子掉下来砸在地上形成的。

*

“亚瑟让你摘你就摘，你傻吗？”十七岁的我蹲在瘫坐在地上的梅林身边，“你快点，装作小腿抽筋，我帮你喊亚瑟下来看，就说你是摘李子累的。”

“他能信吗？”梅林压低音量问我，而不自觉抱住小腿的动作说明他已经上了贼船。

十分钟后，亚瑟像风一般跑到院子里，跑到梅林身边：“梅林！你摘个李子都能抽筋，平时是多缺乏锻炼！明天我们加练半小……什么？”

“你别愣着！快跑啊！”我冲梅林喊，而早在他有所动作之前，亚瑟已经从自己被李子砸中的震怒里恢复了过来。

梅林在宫殿后院疯狂逃窜，亚瑟一边追他，一边咬牙切齿地喊类似于梅林这一周骑士团的衣服都你来洗一类的威胁。而我作为始作俑者，唯恐天下不乱，给梅林加油打气：“梅林你快跑啊！快点！”

然而眼见着梅林快没劲儿了，亚瑟要追上他，本着剩余的一些良心，我心一横，拿起一个李子向亚瑟扔了过去。之后，亚瑟扭过头来，湛蓝色的眼睛瞪得溜圆，难以置信地看着我。

“桂妮薇尔！”亚瑟冲着楼上大叫，“桂妮薇尔！你快来！梅林和埃斯梅要造反了！”

最后对梅林的惩罚发展成了一场四人混战，结果是我和梅林洗了一个月骑士团的衣服，如今这却变成了我回忆人生时最快乐的一个故事。

啊，我真希望梅林明天就能找到他！

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文断断续续写了五天，一开始我只是想给梅林一个最终不用死去的朋友，但最后可能涉及了更多想要表达的东西。
> 
> 这是我第一次尝试写超过一万字的单篇，写到最后甚至都没有耐心进行校正了哈哈哈哈哈哈，而且因为不是一口气写下来，感觉每天写感觉都有些不同，希望无伤大雅。
> 
> 这篇文的时间跨度比较大，到最后主角已经40岁，梅林已经46岁了。我一向对于描写超越自己年龄的东西没有很大的把握，但是前段时间读了读三年前写过的同一类型作品，居然感觉像是对未来心态的一种昭示，所以这次写就比较放心。
> 
> 瘟了五天终于结束了，本文送给我自己，以及每个为梅林传奇流过泪，想要看看亚瑟和梅林努力创建的和平盛世的同好。
> 
> 最后送上一段聂鲁达的诗：  
> 假如我死了，请你以纯粹的力量继续存活，  
> 好让苍白和寒冷怒火中烧；  
> 请闪动你那无法磨灭的眼睛，从南方到南方，  
> 从太阳到太阳，直到你的嘴歌唱如吉他。
> 
> 我不希望你的笑声或脚步摇摆不定，  
> 我不希望我的快乐遗产亡失；  
> 别对著我的胸膛呼喊，我不在那儿。  
> 请你像住进房子一样，住进我的离开。
> 
> 离开是如此巨大的房子，  
> 你将穿行过墙壁  
> 把图画挂在纯然的大气之中。
> 
> 离开是如此透明的房子，  
> 即便死了，我也将在那里看著你，  
> 倘使你受苦，亲爱的，我将再死一次。


End file.
